My Stupid Damn Mind
by Kasaru D-chan
Summary: Carlos is not stupid. Is he? No. But theres always someone making sure he thinks he is...


**HIII GUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUYYYYYYYSS! (remember the videos Glickman and Katelyn would do sayinf that? That was very nice. I always LMHO with that) So...I KNOW I KNOW! I SHOOUUULLLLDDD be writing for heartbreaker...but I felt I was getting a writtersblock...but before that could happen my mind came up with an AMAZING (well I hope it's amazing) idea for a special one-shot.  
It's not totally MY fault. Don't blame ME! BLAME MY SOCIAL ST. TEACHER! Yeah! that's right. She nearly bored me to death last class.  
That's when I started to make fantasy storie in my head...again. But those were very crapy. This one is MUCH BETTER.**

So, this is a story about Carlos. You all have noticed that everyone thinks he's stupid and does not have a brain. Here is a story of how he DOES have one. haha...that's all I can say...LOL  
ENJOY!

* * *

_**My Stupid Damn Mind.**_

A Carlos centric story by Jendallrush, a bored girl.

_**Beeep Beeep Beeep Beeep!**_

The sound of Carlos's alarm filled his cold, Minesotta weathered room.  
Carlos only turned his head around.

Five seconds later.

Beeep Beeep Beeeo Beeep!

The annoying noise came back. Carlos hid his face under the pillow.

_**Aren't you going to stand up?**_

Carlos whimpered.

_**You are definitely a sleepy head. C'mon! You know you gotta get up.**_

Carlos finally sat up on top of his bed and slung down his legs at a side of it. That annoying conscience. Always there. Making him do what he had got to do. If he could... just...

_**You can't get rid of me! You know that.**_

The worst part. That stupid conscience inside his mind always knew what he thought. Would never leave. It was like parents... but in a bad way.

**_Hey! Not getting any younger here!_**

**_The time keeps on going! Tic tac, tic tac..._**

Carlos sat up and walked to his bathroom.

_**GOD! FINALLY!**_

He took his toothbrush and starting brushing his teeth. Then he brushed his hair, washed his face...

_**What? You're such a weirdo! Who first brushes his hair and THEN washes his face? Now you need to brush it again. Do you remember school starts at seven?**_

**_Spending all that time with prettyboy James didn't help at all?_**

Carlos ignored his "conscience" and walked outside to pick up his backpack. Unfortunately it was open and all of his stuff fell right onto the floor.

_**Genius!**_

Carlos quickly picked up everything and went downstairs towars the kitchen. There was his mom, cooking breakfast.

"Hey mom!" He said as he kissed her cheek and took his sausage with his hand.

_**With your hand? Really? What kind of cannibal are you?**_

Carlos grumped to himself and took a fork.

_**I'm not done, AND what kind of way you talk to your mother? "Hey mom!" ? Really? Not a "Good morning" ?**_

"Good morning mom" He said to his mom, who maked a surprised jesture but quickly decided just to laugh it off.

"Uh... good... morning sweetheart." She awkwardly said and continued chopping some vegetables.

_**Uh yeah? Three hours later? Now what kind of freak are you? She's definitely got reasons t think you are one.**_

Carlos finished his breakfast and quickly swallowed it so he could talk.

**_Now you'll get killed. They would think your mom murdered you or something. Eat slowly. You should've get up earlyier... but nooo_ _Mr. "only another round of halo and go to sleep" felt sleepy!_**

He fast shook off that thought and walked to his fathers car.

_**Great. Now you made your papi wait.**_

Het got into the car and greeted his dad.

"Morning papi!"

"Morning Caritos!" Answered happily his dad.

"Ready for school?" He asked his son.

"Yup! I'm ready for whatever this day has prepared!" Carlos answered.

_**Well, well. Looks like someone feels a bit too excited today. Why don't you shout that a little louder? I'm almost sure they didn't hear you IN GERMANY!**_

Carlos remembered how friends would say that on movies. But this "friend" didn't sound very friendly. Friends. Then he remembered he told James, Logan and Kendall he would go practice hockey with them after school. He would do that move he was practicing. Then they would go and eat an ice cream or so at the mall. He would probably sneak out to buy some videogames while James, would buy some hair products. Logan would be buying some books and Kendall would probably be buying some CD's at a Music shop called "Music Boom". Man, Kendall loved music. Why wouldn't he say it much? ...

And out of nowhere, a guy (who seemed to be in a rush) went through their way and almost crashed into a lamppost.

**_Hey! Pay attention! You should've warmed your dad about it! You didn't see it coming, but if you were paying attention instead of thinking about how straight does a insect with a broken wing flies!  
_**

**_Someday you'll end up just like that guy!_**

"Well! Here we are, Minnesota's Junior high school _oak-land _!" His father cheered.

_**What? Now you're not so cheerful as five minutes ago? You may be bipolar...**_

"Thanks for the ride dad! Have a nice day at work." He said as he shut the door and walked towards the entrance.

His father nodded with a grin on his face and drove off.

_**Fast! Run! You'll be late to hangout with superfuturedoctor Logie, prettyfuturetopmodel Jamie and hockeyobsessed Kenny!**_

Carlos got mad at that. One thing is to tell him what to do or not. But a very different is to call his very best friends mean names. Well, Logan would be a doctor, James probably a model and Kendall a hockey player. But he perfectly knew his "conscience" was being mean. Very mean.

Before he could do or say anything, the bell rang. It was actually good because he would've seen as a total freak talking to himself and yelling out of nowhere.

His first class started. Math.

**_Awesome! Your favorite subject!_**

Try not to say something stupid out loud again.

A few minutes passed and Carlos was already confused.

"Um sorry, Mrs. Clark?" He called his teacher as he raised up his hand.

The teacher rolled her eyes before turning around. Carlos noticed that.

_**Hum. Even Mrs. Sweetheart teacher is sick of you! Why is that? Oh that's right! You won't let her finish a sentence without asking something!**_

"Yes, Carlos?" She said in a nice tone.

"I don't get number three. Why is 2x2 x – 15 / x + 8 = 2x – 5 ?"

"Carlos that's a three not an eight."

Carlos took a better look at the board. It had written on it 2x2 x – 15 / x + 3 = 2x – 5.

_**Ha! You don't even know how to read. Poor baby!**_

"Oh, sorry. ... Why is that anyways?"

**_Gee Carlos. You know the exact way to get everyone bored. Repeating each lesson at least three times..._**

"I'll explain it to you again after classes."

"Do you mean when school is over?" He asked. Worried about not getting to play hockey with his best friends.

"Yes Carlos. When school is over."

_**Duh! What did you think? That she would keep you here during other classes? THINK!**_

Carlos looked down at his lap.

_**Oh! I see. Carlitos is sad because he won't go to play with Jimmy, Kevin and Larry!**_

_**" It's James, Kendall and Logan." Carlos answered in his mind.**_

_**Yeah whatever, you won't play with the weirdos.**_

_**"They are NOT weirdos!"**_

_**Yeah! They hangout with you! That makes them weridos!**_

" Carlos?"

"Yes Mrs. Clark?" He said looking up again.

"Can you tell me what I was talking about?"

After a long pause, Carlos shook his head.  
Mrs. Clark sighed.

"This is why you don't understand. You don't pay attention."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Clark." He apologized.

"Don't apologize for that Carlos. Apologize because you will be the one to make me stay during summer for summer school."

_**Oh great.**_

_**"That's it! Or you shut the fuck up or I'll-"**_

_**What? What can you do?**_

And that was the last day Carlos EVER listened to his mind AT ALL_._

_**The end.**_

* * *

**I apologize to all young readers for the "_Shut the fuck__ up" _but I really needed to get that in there. You know...for him to be frustrated and show he was mad and...well, you read the story and hope you get the point.**_**  
**_**  
Now...NEXT SUBJECT! Did you see last BTR episode? You know...BTRescue? No? GO WATCH IT NOW!  
Hahaha...PINK SWEATER POWER!**

**LOL**

**So, did ya like it? Yeah? no? no? Why not? please no... I'll cry...I-I...okay no.**  
**Too much dramma.**  
**HAHA**  
**Peace, Love and BTR!**  
**REVIEW!**

**Please?**


End file.
